Souvenirs
by Littlegleek
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Kurt et Blaine / Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle idée. Celle, comme indiquée dans le résumé, de faire un recueil d'Os centré sur notre Klaine adoré. Le premier chapitre est de rating M pour mention d'auto-mutilation mais je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus joyeux. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier OS, et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas ;). Enjoy !

(Glee ne m'appartient pas)

* * *

**Ne fais pas ça**

_PDV Blaine_

Je savais qu'en cédant à la tentation, je signais un pacte avec le diable. Que dès que la douleur se ferait ressentir, je sombrerais dans les profondeurs. Je savais que je n'allais jamais me lasser de l'addiction à laquelle j'allais être épris.

Une partie de moi m'intimait de m'arrêter, de ne pas commettre cette erreur.  
_« Ne fais pas ça »_. L'ordre était omniprésent dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Je savais que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'était pas légal, que j'allais enfreindre les règles, mais je ne pouvais que m'y résoudre. Tandis que les paroles résonnaient dans ma tête, j'approchais l'objet près de moi. J'avais le sentiment d'étouffer. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons alors que j'essayais, sans résultat, de faire taire cet ordre qui m'interdisait de commettre l'acte final.

_« Ne fais pas ça »_. Dans ces mots, l'inquiétude se faisait facilement ressentir. Mais le poids de mes soucis, de mes gènes, m'oppressait, me comprimait. Malgré mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à m'échappais de cette étreinte qui devenait un peu plus douloureuse à chaque seconde. Cependant, je ne faisais rien. Il me manquait toujours une once de courage qui me permettrait de franchir le pas. Ma respiration devint saccadée, mon souffle incontrôlable.

_« Ne fais pas ça »_. L'ordre était clair, insistant, mais je ne pouvais m'y soumettre.  
Un sentiment d'excitation me traversa soudainement, j'allais commettre quelque chose de mal. J'allais sûrement être blâmé par la suite, punis sévèrement, et pourtant... Je devais le faire, je le voulais, j'en avais envie. J'avais besoin de ça. J'avais ce besoin de ressentir quelque chose. De ressentir la douleur.  
Dans un sens, cela était pour moi comme une punition. Je devais me punir. J'avais fauté. J'avais pleuré devant cet homme infâme, je lui avais montré mes faiblesses, je l'avais laissé m'atteindre.

_« Ne fais pas ça »_ Les paroles semblaient maintenant d'espérées, elles savaient désormais que j'allais le faire, j'avais pris ma décision. Le courage, je l'avais à présent. J'approchais l'objet de mon poignet et fermais mes paupières. Un picotement fut la seule chose que je ressentis, alors j'ouvris les yeux, déçu. Il n'y avait rien sur ma peau, mis à part une légère marque. Alors, que j'allais abandonner là, m'arrêter, j'entendis à nouveau ces paroles blessantes. Elles résonnèrent dans ma tête comme si mon devoir était de me faire du mal à nouveau.  
« Tu n'es qu'un petit pédé, tu ne feras rien de ta vie. » Elles étaient de retour, encore. Plus fortes, plus agressives, plus insistantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Dans un élan de rage contre moi-même, contre lui, j'appuyai la lame sur ma peau, avant de lentement la faire glisser. L'enfonçant plus profondément. Tout devait s'arrêter. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'arrivais plus à me battre, j'étais devenu trop faible pour faire face à la dure réalité.

Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. Un cri de douleur, de désespoir, de détresse. Je concentrai mon regard sur mon poignet ensanglanté qui ne cessait jamais saigner. Ma tête commença à me faire souffrir. La pièce devint floue, ma vue se troubla, et mon poignet me fit atrocement mal. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons de douleur et je m'écroulais au sol, tel un pantin désarticulé. Doucement, je me sentais partir. Je sentais que je m'éloignais de la vie. Ça allait vraiment se terminer ainsi, j'allais mourir sur le sol de mon petit appartement à cause de mon idiot de père. À cause de moi également. Parce que j'étais pathétique, parce que je n'étais qu'un faible qui ne valait rien.

Je n'arrivais bientôt plus à penser correctement. Mon souffle était erratique et faible. Les seuls sons qui traversaient mes lèvres étaient des soupirs. Des soupirs de pêne, de détresse, de frustration. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur ralentir doucement. Mes yeux se fermèrent progressivement et avant de les fermer définitivement, je vis ce magnifique garçon châtain penché sur moi, les larmes inondant son visage. Le dernier son que j'entendis fut cette voix affolée qui appelait mon nom désespérément. Mais doucement, je me laissais emporter par la bulle de bonheur et de soulagement qui m'entourait, oubliant le son mélodieux qui s'échappait des lèvres de cet ange présent devant mes yeux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très heureux. Je ferais en sorte que les prochains le soit plus ;). Vous pouvez me soumettre vos idées pour les prochains chapitres par MP.  
Les reviews sont toujours appréciez donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour un deuxième chapitre,

Zoubis, _Littlegleek_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, tout le monde. Voici le deuxième OS qui, comme promis, est plus joyeux.

**Lysendra :** Merci :). Pour ce qui est de Blaine et Kurt, je te laisse choisir, mais par soutiens pour le petit cul de Blaine, on va dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ^^. Encore une fois merci, j'espère que cet OS va te plaire également.

(Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas)

* * *

**Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?**

Ils étaient tous les deux sous un arbre, Blaine assis contre le tronc de celui-ci, tenant Kurt dans ses bras. Ils étaient comme ça depuis une heure environ, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Demanda soudainement Kurt

Blaine sourit à cette question. Il savait que la réponse allait être simple.

-Je t'aime parce que, tu es spécial. J'aime tout chez-toi. Tes magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels j'ai la sensation de me noyer. J'aime tes cheveux, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aimerais avoir l'aisance que tu as pour les coiffer, rigola-t-il. J'aime tes lèvres et comme elles me donnent sans cesse l'impression de quémander des baisers. J'aime ton visage si angélique, si parfait, si magnifique. J'aime ton corps, parfaitement dessiné, il est fort et pourtant quand je te tiens dans mes bras, j'ai peur de te briser. J'aime voir ces étoiles dans tes yeux quand tu parles de tes rêves. J'aime entendre ton rire cristallin qui me réchauffe le cœur. J'aime comme tes mains s'entrelacent parfaitement avec les miennes, comme si elles avaient toujours été faites pour se tenir. J'aime sentir ton corps frissonner à chacun de mes touchés.

Tu es tellement courageux Kurt. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime. Tu es tellement parfait. Il m'arrive souvent d'avoir peur que tu t'éloignes, que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Mais à chaque fois, tu viens et tu m'embrasses tendrement et je réalise à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir.  
Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, un homme heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que ma vie serait sans toi. Je ne sais pas où je serais en ce moment, si tu n'avais pas été là.  
Et tu sais, cela me fend le cœur quand je te vois pleurer. Je sais que parfois, tu ne le veux. Je sais que certaines remarques t'atteignes et tu luttes pour retenir tes larmes, pour faire comme si cela ne te faisait rien. Et j'aimerais juste détruire ces gens qui osent te faire du mal, sourit-il tristement.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour, ça s'arrêtera ? Que les gens cesseront d'être si méchants ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaine honnêtement. Peut-être dans plusieurs années. Tu sais, le monde évolue et les gens changent chaque jour. Il restera toujours des ignorants et des homophobes, c'est certains, peut-être qu'il y en aura moins, j'espère en tout cas." Dit-il pensif

-Comment fais-tu ? Je veux dire, tout ça n'a pas l'air de te contrarier.

-Ça me blesse, bien sur, mais je ne le montre pas. Au début ça fait mal, et on aimerait juste leur demander. Pourquoi ? Mais je me dis toujours qu'il faut rester fort, qu'il ne faut pas montrer que cela nous atteint. Tu m'as montré comment faire. Et tu sais, si on se met à pleurer devant eux, ils se sentiraient bien trop fiers. Et puis les critiques, les insultes, tout ça fait partie de la vie en quelque sorte. Des gens sont nés pour s'aimer et d'autres pour se haïr. Tu sais, pour moi, les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. On est-ce que l'on est, on ne l'a pas choisi. Et même si on l'avait choisi... Je suis fière de ce que je suis, de ce que l'on est et de ce que l'on a accompli ne sais pas ce que ma vie serait sans toi. Je ne sais pas où je serais en ce moment, si tu n'avais pas été là. Mais je suis sure d'une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Peu importe ce que les gens pensent et disent, je t'aime, et ça, personne ne pourra me le retirer.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla Kurt

Tendrement, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient à leur égard, ils étaient heureux, amoureux, et ça personne ne pourrait le changer.

* * *

Vous avez aimé, ou détester ? Vous voulez me faire part de vos idées pour des prochains OS. Je vous en pris, vos impressions me sont précieuses. (C'est la case juste en dessous ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt,

Zoubis,

_Littlegleek_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit grâce à l'idée de Lysendra. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Lysendra: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review *_*. Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je te laisse découvrir cet OS, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

-Daddy ? Appela une petite fille

-Oui ma puce, répondit doucement un grand garçon châtain

-C'est quoi la bague que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'anneau argenté.

-Oh ça ! Sourit-il, c'est une alliance.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est quand deux personnes s'aiment et se marient, dit le jeune homme.

-Et Papa, il t'a demandé en mariage ?

-Oui mon ange, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

-Comment ?

* * *

_Flashback_

La musique de fond prenait doucement fin alors que Blaine s'approchait des escaliers de Dalton où se tenait Kurt.

« Je pense que ceci n'est pas une surprise pour toi quand je te dis que je t'aime. Je te l'ai avoué au Lima Been, et j'avoue que rien n'était romantique à cet instant. J'avais imaginé pleins de situations différentes, un dîner aux chandelles, un coucher de soleil. Mais je l'ai te l'ai dit là-bas. Et j'ai beau essayer de me le reprocher, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis fière d'être ton petit ami, d'être le premier. Le premier à qui tu as donné un véritable baiser, le premier à qui tu t'as entièrement dévoilé.

On a tout vécu ensemble, les disputes, les pleurs, les réconciliations et tout ces moments magiques débordant de passion. Et j'ai cette sensation de m'écrouler quand tu n'es pas prêt de moi, j'ai la sensation de me perdre quand tu t'en vas. Je t'ai donné mon cœur sans réfléchir, et j'ai l'incroyable chance d'avoir eu le tien en retour. Mon dieu, je peux t'assurer n'avoir jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur prêt à exploser. J'étais persuadé que tout cela n'était que mythes et sentiments inventés, mais je t'ai rencontré et je me suis rendu compte que tout cela était réel. Le simple fait de dire 'Je t'aime' à quelqu'un ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit parce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de ces mots. Tu as tout chamboulé. Avant je pensais être quelqu'un d'heureux, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je réalise que ma vie était morne sans toi à mes côtés.

Cela fait seulement trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, mais je sais, je suis persuadé, que tu es celui avec qui je veux partager ma vie. Je veux avoir une maison avec toi, des enfants, un avenir. Et je te suis tellement reconnaissant de m'avoir arrêté dans cet escalier. Je t'ai pris la main, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et nous avons couru dans ce couloir. Je pense que mon âme savait quelque chose que mon esprit et mon corps ne savaient pas encore. Je savais que nos mains étaient faites pour se tenir l'une l'autre, sans peur et à jamais, et c'est pourquoi, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression que j'apprenais à te connaître ; c'était toujours comme si je me souvenais de toi quelque part. Comme si dans toutes les vies qu'on a vécues, toi et moi, on avait choisi de revenir et de se retrouver et tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois, encore et encore pour toute l'éternité. Et je me sens si chanceux, de t'avoir trouvé si rapidement au cours de cette vie, car tout ce que je veux faire, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, c'est passer ma vie à t'aimer. Certains, nous blâmerons sûrement, dirons que tout cela est fou, que nous sommes trop jeunes pour toutes ces choses. Mais pourquoi ne pas plonger la tête la première dans le bonheur ? Pourquoi attendre, alors qu'un magnifique futur s'offre à nous ? Alors... Kurt Hummel ... Mon merveilleux ami. Mon seul véritable amour. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

Ta-dam ! J'espère que l'OS vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt

Zoubis,

_Littlegleek_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir), je poste ce chapitre qui serra le dernier de l'année 2013, je n'ai pas mon ordinateur durant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'arrête d'écrire ce recueil :).

**Lysendra: ** Merci :) Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'OS précédent t'ait plu. J'espère que ce serra le cas pour celui-ci également :)

Merci également à ceux qui follow cette fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favorites, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurt était assis dans son fauteuil, emmitouflé dans sa couverture préférée. Il regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La vitre était partiellement recouverte de givre, ce qui n'empêchait pas le châtain d'admirer ce paysage tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfants. New York était aujourd'hui recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. C'était magnifique. Tandis qu'il observait les petits flocons tomber doucement du ciel, le son familier d'une guitare résonna dans l'appartement.  
Il sourit doucement en pensant à Blaine et se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il se laissa emporter par la douce mélodie jouée par son voisin et ferma les yeux. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, la musique prit doucement fin. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter d'un peu plus du talent de son bouclé, il soupira et se leva pour aller chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud, quand il fut stoppé à mi-chemin par des coups répétitifs sur sa porte.  
Il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, il avait les cheveux en bataille et n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt et de son boxer. Tant pis se dit-il. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Blaine, le visage rougi par le froid, arborant un petit sourire timide.  
Celui-ci fut surpris, agréablement surprit pensa-t-il de retrouver Kurt dans cette tenue. Le châtain ne portait pas beaucoup d'habits ce qui laissait à Blaine le plaisir de l'admirer. De plus, ses cheveux, qui d'ordinaire étaient si bien coiffés, étaient indisciplinés ce qui rendait le garçon extrêmement sexy.

- "Blaine, tu es avec nous ?" - demanda Kurt en passant une main devant son visage. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi à reluquer Kurt. Le bouclé rougit furieusement à cette pensée, mais reprit rapidement le fils de ses idées.

-"Je hum, me demandais si peut-être, enfin si tu es d'accord, je ne te force pas à quoi que ce soit...

-Blaine, accouche" sourit Kurt, son voisin était si mignon quand il était nerveux

-"Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est physiquement impossible", rit-il nerveusement. Et il s'en voulait tellement à présent, ce n'était que quand il stressait qu'il disait des phrases absurdes comme il venait de le faire. Il ferma les yeux un moment, souffla, puis reprit d'une traite.

-"Voudrais-tu passer ton après-midi en ma compagnie ?"

Devant l'air surpris du châtain, il reprit incertain

-"Je veux dire, c'est Noël et tu semblais seul, et je le suis aussi, mais peut-être que tu ne l'es pas après tout, oh mon Dieu, je suis...

-D'accord Blaine," finit Kurt, "je viens avec toi. Laisse-moi 10 minutes le temps que je me prépare et j'arrive." Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Blaine. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce geste.

-"Entre Blaine, il fait froid dehors," dit-il exaspéré.

Le bouclé le suivi silencieusement dans le petit appartement.

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" Demanda Kurt quand il fut dans la cuisine.

-"Euh, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'arrêter dans un café près de Central Park, si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

-Bonne idée"

Kurt revint 10 minutes plus tard comme il l'avait annoncé, vêtu d'un slim marron foncé qui le mettait en valeur, un tee-shirt marron clair et une ceinture de la même couleur. Il portait également un long cardigan bleu, ainsi qu'un foulard qui rappelait vaguement la couleur de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon. Et bien entendu, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Blaine resta bouche bée devant la tenue de Kurt, elle lui allait si bien._ Toutes les tenues lui vont bien,_ pensa-t-il. Il se sentit un peu mal, lui-même n'étant vêtu que d'un simple jean bleu simple, mais qui lui allait très bien cependant, une marinière et un gilet rouge. Et ses cheveux... Disons qu'il avait tenté de discipliner ses boucles le mieux qu'il avait pu. Kurt lui sourit puis mit son long manteau noir, Blaine fit de même en mettant son manteau bleu foncé et son écharpe rouge.  
La porte se ferma derrière eux.

* * *

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux garçons tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues bondées de New York. Blaine fut le premier à parler

-"Donc, hum, tu es tout seul pour Noël ?

-Euh, ba oui, Blaine..." Sourit Kurt

-"Oui, tu as raison, je suis bête, sinon, tu ne serais pas là avec moi... Au mon dieu je suis un imbécile c'est pas possible."  
Blaine prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à s'éloigner d'un Kurt assez confus. C'était lui qui rendait Blaine aussi nerveux ?  
Il rejoignit rapidement le bouclé et lui prit doucement les poignets pour les retirer de son visage.

-"Hey, calme toi Blaine , tout va bien, sourit Kurt, et puis en plus, tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand tu es nerveux ?" Dit sensuellement Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine.

Le premier, rougit furieusement après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire tandis que le deuxième baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures le visage tout aussi rouge.

-"Hum, je... On y va ?!" Dit un Kurt légèrement plus anxieux qu'auparavant.

Blaine hocha doucement la tête et ils repartirent côte à côte vers Central Park.

* * *

-"Mon dieu Blaine calme toi, je t'en supplie, tout le monde nous regarde !"

Ils étaient tous les deux sur un chemin quelconque dans le parc tenant les boissons qu'ils avaient achetées un peu plus tôt.

-"Mais Kurt, il neige ! "

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'un brun d'une vingtaine d'années sautillait partout, heureux de revoir les flocons se poser sur le sol.

-"Oui Blaine, j'avais remarqué, mais il a déjà neigé hier, tu sais..."

Blaine le regarda une nouvelle fois comme pour se persuader de se calmer, mais dès qu'un flocon se posa sur sa joue, il se remit à sourire et sauter partout.

-"N'empêche, j'adore la neige !

- Ça aussi, j'avais cru deviner" rigola doucement Kurt, il était en train de se dire que Blaine était tellement enfantin parfois, quand...

-"Oh non, je t'en supplie arrête ça !"

Les gens autour d'eux rigolaient du garçon qui essayait d'attraper quelques flocons avec sa langue.

-"Ce que tu peux être stupide des fois," souffla Kurt

-" Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes" répondit Blaine qui continuait à essayer d'attraper la neige, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le châtain rougit à sa remarque et releva les yeux pour regarder son voisin.

-"Bon t'as fini maintenant, tu viens ?" Voyant que le bouclé continuait ses âneries il reprit d'un ton autoritaire" tout de suite !" Gronda Kurt. Oui parce que, gronder était définitivement le terme le mieux approprier.

-"Mais... d'accord.. "Abandonna le plus jeune comme un petit-enfant privé de son jouet.

Ils s'assirent plus loin sur un banc. Tandis qu'il regardait la neige Blaine se tourna vers Kurt.

-"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas rentré à Lima pour Noël, je veux dire, je suis content que tu sois avec moi, mais, enfin, je ne comprends juste pas, oh et si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprends.

-Non c'est bon t'inquiètes, je ne suis pas rentré tout simplement car je voulais laisser papa faire un noël en amoureux avec Carole et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une noël New Yorkais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours voulu, C'est bizarre, je sais" sourit Kurt

-"Non, non-bien sur que non c'est même loin de l'être," répondit rapidement Blaine

-"J'aimerais, commença Kurt pensif, le noël parfait serait à la montagne, dans un chalet en bois, il y aurait un immense sapin dans le salon, à côté de la cheminée. Le matin de noël, les enfants seraient sur le balcon de la mezzanine, regardant émerveillé les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Pendant que tout le monde ouvrirait joyeusement les présents, les premiers flocons tomberaient doucement.  
Alors ensuite on irait tous dehors et on ferait un bonhomme de neige puis une bataille géante, on rentrerait et on se mettrait tous autour du feu et on chanterait des chansons de noël," dit doucement Kurt avec le sourire.  
Blaine le regarda un instant tout sourire et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue parce que "c'était vraiment magnifique".

Kurt fut surpris mais secrètement enchanté du geste du brun.  
Blaine se leva du banc et regarda Kurt affectueusement.

-"Un petit tour à la patinoire, ça te dit ?"

Le sourire gigantesque qu'arbora Kurt, fit gonfler un peu plus le cœur du bouclé.

-"Avec plaisir."

Ils se remirent alors en route en direction de la patinoire, avec l'idée commune de se rapprocher d'avantage.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la patinoire heureux. Du moins, Blaine sautillait partout comme un petit-enfant auquel on aurait donné une sucette et Kurt lui souriait, d'un sourire crispé. Certes, il était ravi de venir à la patinoire - surtout avec Blaine-, mais il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi au fait qu'il allait devoir, et bien ... Patiner.

-"Allez Kurt dépêche toi ! " Dit un bouclé surexcité.

Kurt allait mourir... ou se ridiculiser, ou même les deux, il en était certain.  
Ils prirent leurs patins, l'un les nouant rapidement et l'autre prenant tout son temps, et se dirigèrent vers la glace. Blaine glissa habillement dessus et commença à avancer. Ne sentant personne à côté de lui, il se retourna pour croiser le regard d'un Kurt terrorisé.

-"Qu'est qui ne va pas Kurt ? " Demanda le brun une fois qu'il fut près du châtain.

-"Je... Je ne sais pas en faire " Répondit-il honteux, le regard baissé sur ses patins.

-"Hey c'est pas grave, n'ai pas honte... Je vais t'apprendre ! " Dit Blaine enjoué et heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution au "problème" de Kurt.

-"Donne-moi ta main" Kurt le regarda avec des grands yeux, mais lui tendit quand même, il fallait bien qu'il apprenne après tout, et il ne voulait pas passer son temps à tenir une barrière.

Blaine prit la main du châtain et tenta de porter son attention sur la glace, essayant d'oublier les frissons agréables qu'il ressentait.  
Les premières glisses de Kurt étaient vraiment maladroites et amusaient beaucoup le brun. Il décida de lâcher la main de Blaine quand les rires de celui-ci se firent trop présents. Mais ce fut une mauvaise idée, une_ très_ mauvaise idée. Il lui suffit de trois pas pour tomber sur les fesses. Blaine vint à son secours d'abord très inquiet, mais se détendit rapidement quand il souleva Kurt qui rigolait. Quand le châtain prit un peu d'assurance et réussit à faire plusieurs tours sans l'aide de Blaine, il décida de faire une course contre celui-ci. Même s'il était sûr de perdre.

-"À vos marques, prêts ... Partez ! "

Blaine et Kurt partirent rapidement, tentant d'arriver chacun le premier. Blaine termina vainqueur comme Kurt l'avait prédit. Il y avait cependant une chose à laquelle le châtain n'avait pas pensé. L'arrêt. Il commença à paniquer puis à crier à Blaine de venir l'aider. Celui-ci se posta devant lui, immobile.

-"Blaine, mais t'es vraiment bête ou quoi, pousse toi, Blaine attention ! "

Le bouclé ne l'écouta et il fonça dedans. Déséquilibrés, ils tombèrent à la renverse. Blaine était allongé et Kurt se tenait au-dessus de lui. Ils riaient tous les deux bruyamment, mais s'arrêtèrent assez rapidement quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis. Blaine regarda intensément Kurt dans les yeux, tout en approchant doucement sa main vers le visage du châtain. Celui-ci retint son souffle et laissa le bouclé lui caresser doucement la joue. Le châtain ferma les yeux au contact, appréciant ce geste. Il les rouvrit et pencha sa tête pour embrasser doucement la joue de Blaine. Il le sentit sourire sous ses lèvres et décida de se lever.

-"On rentre ? Il commence à faire froid et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser une seconde fois.

-Tout ce que tu veux" Souffla Blaine.

Kurt gloussa légèrement au ton du bouclé et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble vingt minutes plus tard.

-"Kurt, est-ce que tu voudrais venir dans mon appartement ? Ce serait dommage que l'on passe le soir de noël seul dans nos appartements et en plus, ce serait triste. Et vu que tu es seul et moi aussi, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée... Ou alors tu avais quelque chose de prévus ou tu ne veux peut être pas parce que..."

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le sourire qu'arborait Kurt.

" Hum, je crois que je vais me taire maintenant..." Blaine détourna les yeux et attendit la réponse du châtain.

-"J'en serais enchanté Blaine" Répondit Kurt en souriant.

-"Cool" Sourit Blaine, soufflant discrètement de soulagement, mais il lui restait une autre question à poser et il n'était pas sûr que la réponse soit toute aussi positive.

-"Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que ce soit comme un, hum, un rendez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Il fut agréablement surpris du large sourire qu'eut l'autre garçon à cet instant, faisant gonfler un peu plus son cœur. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête.  
Blaine se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour finaliser les derniers détails, s'habiller d'un costume et aller chercher Kurt qui lui avait demandé trente minutes de plus le temps de se préparer.  
Le châtain était vêtit d'une chemise violette sur laquelle reposait une veste bleue, accompagnée d'une broche grise en forme de cœur. Il portait également un pantalon du même bleu que sa veste.  
Blaine, lui, portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche, sans oublier le nœud papillon, évidemment.  
Le bouclé ouvrit la porte au châtain, tel un gentleman. Celui-ci fut agréablement surpris. L'appartement de Blaine était assez similaire au siens. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira son attention. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairé par des bougies de part et d'autre de la pièce. Les meubles avaient été poussés et une table trônait au centre. Une musique jouait doucement en fond sonore. Kurt était ébloui par la beauté du lieu et laissa échapper un son admiratif qui fit sourire Blaine de plus bel. Le bouclé tira la chaise de Kurt et apporta deux assiettes sur la table. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rebondissant sur certaines remarques que faisait l'autre. À chaque minute, l'un tombé un peu plus amoureux de l'autre. Blaine apporta le dessert, un cheesecake au chocolat. Kurt en prit une première bouchée sous le regard attentif de Blaine.

-"Oh mon dieu ! Blaine, c'est délicieux ! "

Et à cet instant le bouclé était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait passé toute la journée à préparer le repas de ce soir et il s'était vraiment concentré pour que son cheesecake soit le meilleur que Kurt n'est jamais goûté et vu la réaction du châtain, il avait réussi.  
Ils finirent leur dessert souvent ponctué d'exclamations de Kurt parce que ce gâteau était "vraiment trop bon" et Blaine invita Kurt à danser. Le bouclé attira l'autre garçon contre lui et posa ses mains à la base de son dos, tandis que Kurt entoura les épaules de Blaine. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis posèrent leur tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils dansèrent ainsi tout le long de la musique. Quand celle-ci prit doucement fin, et ils se détachèrent lentement.  
Blaine regarda les yeux de Kurt, puis ses lèvres, et de nouveaux, ses yeux. Kurt fit la même chose, ils se sourirent un instant puis se penchèrent. Scellant doucement leurs lèvres ensembles.  
C'était un baiser légèrement maladroit et pourtant, il était parfait.

-"Je t'aime Kurt

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine"

Leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois dans un doux baiser. Ils se séparèrent doucement et, sans bruit, se remirent à danser, respirant chacun l'odeur de l'autre en souriant. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Mon plus long OS jusqu'à présent, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :). Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes (attention à ne pas mangez trop de chocolats :P)

A bientôt,

Zoubis, _Littlegleek_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, je me suis débrouillée pour publier cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et j'aimerai vraiment, vraiment remercier ceux qui suivent toujours cettt fic et qui l'ont ajouté dans leur favorite. Merci, sincèrement :)

**Lysendra**: Je suis vraiment contente que l'OS précédent t'ait autant plu, j'en referais dans le même style prochainement je pense. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également :)

* * *

Blaine et Kurt marchaient dans Central Park. Il était 14 heures et le brun faisait sourire et rire son fiancé. Parce qu'il savait que quand ils rentreraient chez eux, le sourire du châtain laissera place aux larmes. Alors quand Kurt décida de s'asseoir sur un banc, Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer et le regarda intensément. Parce que devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon, un magnifique garçon, heureux. Mais il savait pertinemment que dans quelques heures, son Kurt ne serait plus heureux. Et Blaine mémorisa cet instant, il grava dans sa mémoire cette image de Kurt rigolant, laissant gonfler son cœur à cette vue. Parce qu'il savait que bientôt son cœur se briserait, inévitablement.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux deux heures plus tard, malgré le fait que le bouclé est fait tout ce qui était en son possible pour faire durer leur promenade. Et quand ils furent enfin dans leur appartement, Blaine laissa Kurt partir seul dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, jour du nouvel an, il avait prévu de voir Finn et passer le réveillon avec, tout avait été planifié. Mais son grand frère ne pouvait pas venir, il ne pourrait plus.

Blaine s'installa sur le canapé et attendit. Et le moment qu'il redoutait arriva plus vite que prévu et son cœur se brisa, comme il l'avait prédit. Son fiancé vint vers lui, sanglotant, et Blaine le prit instantanément dans les bras. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, dans un geste réconfortant. Et Kurt se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Blaine aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne fit pas, il resta fort, pour son Kurt. À la place, il lui murmura des paroles douces à l'oreille.

Au bout de longues heures, Kurt s'était endormi, épuisé par ses sanglots. Blaine porta alors délicatement le châtain jusqu'à son lit et sourit tristement quand il vit ce dernier serrer fortement l'oreiller du brun contre sa poitrine. Blaine prit un plaid et le couvrit avec. Puis il s'en alla, il referma doucement la porte de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Là, il glissa le long du mur et remonta ses genoux contre son torse et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

Une heure plus tard, il alla se coucher et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Les deux garçons étaient enlacés, Finn était partit, trop vite, trop tôt et qu'il avait laissé un immense vide dans leurs cœurs, dans le cœur de tous.

* * *

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir zappé le moral. Je vous souhaite une bonne année et vous dis à très bientôt.

RIP Cory,

Zoubis, Littlegleek


End file.
